1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys. More particularly, the invention comprises a hand-held amusement device that consists of an aerial projectile and a U-shaped hollow conduit which, when properly manipulated by a player, will discharge and receive the aerial projectile, so as to keep the projectile in a continuous play mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most closely related prior art known by the inventor is a ball catcher and thrower disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,174 and issued to Gerald W Cummings on Sep. 5, 1980. The patented device is a hand-held catching and throwing device for maintaining an aerial projectile, such as a ball, in continuous flight or motion. The device includes an elongated, rigid, transparent double-ended tube providing a passage for receiving and projecting a projectile at or from either end, and a scoop-shaped throwing and catching member attached to each end of the tubular member and having a curved surface over which the projectile may be directed at or from an open end of the tubular member by baton-like manipulation. The patented device is made of multiple pieces, and is thus more expensive than necessary to manufacture. In use, the patented device requires relatively sharp changes in direction of the projectile, thus causing changes in speed. Also, the proper use of the patented device requires the player to use the same motion used by baton twirlers. This motion is not mastered by all players and the enjoyment of this device is thereby limited to those who have mastered this skill.
The present invention is an improvement over the known prior art in that it consists of a hand-held amusement device being an eye-hand co-ordination game which includes a U-shaped hollow conduit having openings at opposite ends. The present invention is less expensive to manufacture than the device of the above-cited prior art and there are no sharp changes of direction for the projectile. The device of the present invention will maintain an aerial projectile, such as a ball, in continuous flight or motion for fun, enjoyment, and healthful exercise when properly manipulated by a player. No special skill or training is necessary for enjoyment of this device as simple clockwise/counterclockwise movement is used. Thus, virtually everyone can enjoy the device of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a hand-held amusement device that comprises an aerial projectile and an elongated hollow conduit having an opening at each end and formed into a U-shaped configuration. When the U-shaped conduit is properly manipulated by a player, in a clockwise or counterclockwise movement, the projectile will be projected out of one open end and captured by the other open end, thereby keeping the projectile in continuous play. The invention provides for a game of skill for use and enjoyment by players of all age groups and all skill levels.
The invention is simple, easy to use and is economical to manufacture. The invention provides improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purpose.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.